dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Species 1: Everyday Life with a Lamia
Species 1: Everyday Life with a Lamia (第１種 ラミアのいる日常, Dai-Isshu: Ramia no Iru Nichijō '') is the first episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 7th July, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot Kimihito wakes up to find Miia crushing him in her sleep. After escaping, he draws a bath for her to warm up and goes to make breakfast. In the kitchen he is surprised by Smith, who has come to make sure he isn't engaging in any prohibited activities with Miia, such as sex. After Smith leaves, Miia tries to seduce him, only to accidentally dislocate his shoulder. The two go on a field trip, including a visit to an all-species lingerie shop. Afterwards, they run into a racist couple who harass Miia, and Kimihito has to jump in the way when she tries to strike them with her tail, to keep her from breaking the law. Trying to escape from a curious crowd, they hide in a love hotel, where they are ambushed by the Interspecies Exchange Security Squad. However, Smith recognizes them and fixes the situation. Leaving the hotel, they encounter the couple, and when they begin harassing Miia again Kimihito punches them. At home, Miia resumes her advances on Kimihito, only for them to be interrupted by Smith. |} |} After credit Beastiary * Lamia * Medusa * Echidna * Melusine Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 1 and 2 of the manga series. * Okayado makes a cameo as a toy in a UFO Catcher machine during Miia and Kimihito's "date". Differences from the Manga 'Chapter 1: *After telling Kimihito the reason she was on his bed, Miia says that Lamias are cold-blooded, but in the Manga, she says that she is a Poikilotherm instead. *After Miia reaches her climax, the screen simply goes white and moves to a scene where Miia is about to leave Kimihito's bed, whereas in the Manga, after reaching her climax, she lets go of Kimihito before leaving his bed. *After Kimihito turns the shower on with cold water, he tells Miia that they can take separate baths since they are not in a hot spring. In this episode, he says this as he heads for the door and leaves, whereas in the Manga, he says this in the door as he leaves. *After exiting the bathroom, Kimihito has a nosebleed again and repeatedly bangs his head onto the sink. In the Manga, however, he repeatedly bangs his head on the wall. *When asking Kimihito if he and Miia did anything prohibited, she simply asks if he did "it" with her. In the Manga, however, she uses the "f" word to describe the action. *After Smith playfully teases Kimihito about him being easily seduced, Miia grabs him by his neck with her tail. Whereas, in the Manga, she had accidentally struck him with her tail, but meant to strike Smith. '''Chapter 2: *The scenes of Miia and Kimihito's date appear in both the anime and manga but are extended upon in the anime. Category:Episodes